Lisa Marsden (Earth-25)
History Powers and Abilities Powers * Negative Speed Force Generator: Lisa created her own negative Speed Force by duplicating the incident that granted the Flash her powers. Lisa can tap into it as normal speedsters can with the normal Speed Force. Through this, she has the ability to move at incredible speeds, as well as access other abilities the normal Speed Force does not grant. ** Superhuman Speed: Professor Zoom is able to move and travel at super human speeds. She can travel up to speeds of 7,500,000 mph., deliver hundreds of blows a second, walk on water, create cyclones and vibrate her molecules super fast to pass through solid objects. ** Superhuman Agility: Professor Zoom possesses far greater balance and bodily coordination than any human, allowing her to easily maneuver while moving at superhuman speeds. ** Superhuman Reflexes: Professor Zoom's reflexes are enhanced to levels far greater than any normal human. This allows her to easily react to other speedsters. ** Superhuman Stamina: Professor Zoom is able to withstand the stress of moving at superhuman speeds, without showing signs of weakness or fatigue. ** Superhuman Durability: Professor Zoom is far more durable than any normal human, and is able to withstand the harsh effects of moving at super-speed. ** Accelerated Healing: Like other speedsters, Professor Zoom is capable of healing from injuries at a rate faster than normal humans. ** Cosmic Awareness: Professor Zoom is capable of sensing when a person is from a parallel earth. ** Dimensional Travel: Professor Zoom is capable of forcefully causing people to travel into her Negative Speed Force dimension. She is seemingly able to also travel here at will. ** Electrokinesis: Like conduits of the Speed Force, Professor Zoom also generates large amounts of electrical energy from her body, although her energy is negative in nature, which can leave other users of the Speed Force nauseous. *** Speed Force Negation: Professor Zoom can temporarily disrupt speedsters connection to the Speed Force by "contaminating" it with the negative energy she generates. This allows her to remove aspects of their powers, such as their protective aura, forcing them to slow down before they burst into flames. *** Memory Absorption: Professor Zoom is capable of using her negative electrical energy to absorb the memories of another person. ** Enhanced Senses: Professor Zoom's senses are enhanced, allowing her to perceive the world at a normal, or slowed rate attuned how fast she is moving. ** Intangibility: Professor Zoom is capable of vibrating her cells on a molecular level, causing her body to become intangible. This allows people or objects to pass through her. ** Phasing: By vibrating her molecules at the right frequency, Professor Zoom is able to phase her body through objects. ** Shock Waves: Professor Zoom possess the ability to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves with just the snap of her fingers. ** Time Travel: Professor Zoom is capable of using her speed to break the time barrier and travel throughout various points in time. ** Reality Alteration: Professor Zoom can pontentially erase a person's entire existence by traveling back to a certain point in time and "snatching them from time". Unlike other speedsters, Marsden's reality alterations have no side-effects. ** Vortex Creations: Professor Zoom can create very powerful gusts of wind by spinning her arms at super-speed. Abilities * Genius Level Intellect: Marsden's brilliant mind led her to use her speed in very inventive ways. Lisa has also shown to have supreme intelligence about the Speed Force/Negative Speed Force, and can manipulate it effectively to her will. Her understanding of the Speed Force is so great that she considers Inertia's power to generate costumes through the Speed Force a novice ability. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Lisa is a highly skilled fighter. She is competent enough to combat Speed Freak, Inertia, Ultrawoman and Ultraboy all at once. * Tactical Analysis Paraphernalia Equipment * An assortment of advanced 25th Century technology. Notes Trivia * She shares birthday with her hero-turned-nemesis, much to her amusement. * Loves hazelnut chocolate. * Allergic to certain breeds of cats. Related Links Footnotes Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Earth-25 Category:Metahumans Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Electrokinesis Category:Energy Negation Category:Power Absorption Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Intangibility Category:Sound Manipulation Category:Phasing Category:Chronokinesis Category:Reality Alteration Category:Aerokinesis Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) Category:Tactical Analysis Category:Good Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Displaced Category:Female Characters Category:Earth-25 Characters